The Black Arrow
by Trooper0007
Summary: The powers that be are concerned about the development of their Fourth Champion. So with the Mortal Kombat tournament that would decide the fate of the Earth fast approaching they decide to directly intervene and send their champion on a journey that would forever change who he is. This is a BTVS/ Mortal Kombat crossover with Arrow being the main background.


**CHAPTER ONE: PRELUDE**

* * *

The Powers That be watched in mute interest as one of their chosen champions slew a vampire with nothing more than his wits and a small wooden stake. He was easily going to be their greatest champion that they had had ever produced. However, the only problem in their collective minds was the fact that he didn't have any superpowers or special abilities to call his own. They had one champion that came from a long line of warriors that had battled the forces of darkness for countless millennia. Another of their champions was a souled vampire that constantly trying to find a way to redeem himself for the countless atrocities that he had committed during his time as a member of the whirlwind. Their third and final champion, who actively waged war on top of the Hellmouth with mystically affiliated powers, was a budding red headed Wiccan that had just recently began learning about her gift. Compared to the other three, their fourth champion was woefully insignificant as he nothing more than his iron will to carry him through the fight.

"_**Something must be done about our fourth champion as he is completely unprepared to face his destiny!"**_ one of the male powers commented as he watched their mortal champion being berated by their other champions for fighting a vampire alone without calling for help.

In the past, he had been viewed as the God of War by the mortals who often prayed to him for success out in the Battlefield. He had always been impartial and fair towards those he considered his followers, that was until he had ran afoul with one of the few remaining pure-breed demons that managed to survive the end of the Primordium Age. The old one managed to cast a dark curse that corrupted and twisted him until he became a twisted shadow of his former self before he had been able to slay it. If it had not been for the mortal known as the Ghost of Sparta, who had been his servant until he tricked the mortal into slaughtering an entire village including his own wife and child. But in an ironic twist of fate, his death at the hands of his successor allowed him to move up into a higher plan of existence. While he still had followers in the mortal realm that referred to him by his Roman name, he would always prefer to be called by his Greek Name by his fellow powers.

"_**For once, I agree and must side with you on this situation Ares. The one that sees isn't ready and the tenth tournament of the Realms is fast approaching, something must be done if Earthrealm is to survive without the help of the Elder gods."**_ A female power commented as she began formulating plans on how to fix this situation before it becomes unsalvageable.

Like Ares, she had been a part of the Ancient Greek pantheon during what the humans called the classical era of history. She had been known as Pallas Athena the Goddess of civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, craft, justice, and warfare. But unlike Ares who had been the God of offensive warfare, she had been the goddess of defensive warfare. She had been the one to elevate the Ghost of Sparta to the position of godhood after he had defeated her out of control brother. Also like Ares, she had been slain by the Ghost of Sparta admittedly unwillingly and unintentionally. In death, her spirit had been infected by the corrupting touch of greed and she tried to manipulate the fallen Spartan into killing off most of the other Olympians. In the end, the Spartan chose to give the gift of hope to humanity instead of giving it to her like she had wanted. However, over time the influence of greed began to disappear from her and she had returned to her former self that she had before she had "died". It had been her that discovered what the former power known as Jasmine in human tongue planned for Earthrealm and her action of alerting the other powers rewarded her Jasmine's former position on the Power that be's Council.

The other powers began muttering to each other as they began discussing possible ways of fixing this situation before it got out of hand. Like Ares and Athena they had been former Gods and Goddesses that managed to ascend to a higher plane of existence before their worshippers were either killed off or converted to the three monotheistic religions that dominated most of Earthrealm today. While some of them like Ares and Athena had learned to return to their previous forms at will, the vast majority of them were permanently stuck in their ascended forms.

"_**What should we do then? We cannot directly interfere with the lives of mortal men unless they are somehow connected to the divine or through our various agents as agreed upon with the Elder Gods."**_ One of the other Powers commented as he looked down at what was once known as Scandinavia with a look of longing.

Athena smiled to herself as she had the perfect excuse that would allow them to step in. Her main argument in case the Elder gods or the First Evil tried to openly complain about their sudden interference with the life of this particular mortal was that he was a member of the bloodline of the god killer's bloodline. Thus they had every right to interfere especially when he had been born on top of a hellmouth.

"_**That's the beauty of our fourth champion as he is a descendant of the marked one and active on top of a hellmouth, we have every right to intervene in his life."**_ A fourth power that had been once known as chaos commented as he looked around the room to gauge the reactions of the younger powers.

Unlike the other powers, chaos had been around since the before the creation of the current universe and remembered some of the beings that had spawned from him including the One Being and the Elder Gods. It was through him that all of the earthrealm gods had been born from or descended from. Not even the Elder gods would dare challenge him if he decided to rule over all things in existence and he knew this as well. The only reason why he never did so was because he purposely weakened himself countless eons ago to the point that he had only had the strength and power of a primordial deity.

"_**So what do we do?"**_ A fifth power asked, speaking on the behalf of the other powers that were to afraid to speak up.

Athena began thinking about possible ideas of helping their fourth champion. It was obvious that the boy needed more than the memories and skills that had been given to him by Janus thanks to that curse a few years back. But the main question on her mind was how to get him that training that he desperately needed without two of their other champions directly interfering and sabotaging it out of jealousy and spite. She was no fool when it came to the Slayer's constant need to feel superior to everyone around them, that need was pretty much ingrained into all of them. The Wiccan on the other hand was growing more and more reckless with each passing day when it came to her powers. Perhaps she'll pay a visit to Hecate and have her do something about that situation.

"_**What if we have him win a trip or something and then have the ship or something crash into the ocean. He'll wash up onto the shores Lian Yu Island and we'll have him stay there for a few years?"**_ Athena suggested to her fellow powers that were quickly taken by surprised with her sudden willingness to directly interfere in someone's life.

Chaos, Ares, and the third Power from before nodded their heads in agreement with her idea. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by the other Powers, who were less than willing to go up against the almighty creator and the all-father let alone the Greek god of war. So with a general plan in place, the Powers that be began discussing the possible trainers of their fourth champion. All the while, their fourth champion was unaware of the upcoming events of his life that were about to unfold.

* * *

**Okay the First chapter in a brand new story. Okay, I'm still deciding if I want to break this story into segments like one book would focus on Xander's arrival and subsequent training on Lian Yu Island which would end with Xander being rescued, while the next book would focus on his struggles in reintegrating back into modern society. Anyway, the primary focus of this story is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Mortal Kombat with some influences from GI Joe, and the God of War. There will a lot of influences from the popular TV series **_**Arrow**_**. That's why I used the name Lian Yu in the story as that was the name of the island that Oliver got trapped on, in case you guys were wondering. I'm still debating whether or not to through the Percy Jackson series and the Kane Chronicles into the mix as well.**

**So please leave a review. So until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


End file.
